Captured Love
by Eminnis
Summary: Set in Civil War  Jasper is captured by Union soldiers for information. The one behind this operation? General Mary Alice Brandon. Eventually, love blossoms between the two. But with them on differant sides, can that love remain? T for some violence.
1. Captured

********

********

**So I was just thinking that this would be an interesting fic to do. Let me know what you all think! Alice is going to be very different here because obviously she's in the Civil War. Therefore she'd be…harsher, I suppose. Don't worry I'm not planning on any major personality change. (Key word being _PLANNING_) I also don't know if women were generals in the Civil War, but for this story at least we'll go with it. **

UPDATE 7/27/10

I'm rewritting and editing the chapters currently up. I don't like how I've done things so sorry if any of you regular readers get crazy updates. I'm not sure how much will be added, or deleted, but I'll try to put in an author's note if anything major has changed. In this one I have gone over some grammar and clarified on a few things. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own anything but the Cullens!**

**Alice: No. You don't own the Cullens. Ok?**

**Me: Ugh! You can't ever let me win! Fine. I don't own Twilight or its characters, SM does. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Captured **

******Jasper's POV**

"You go on ahead, soldier. I'll meet back with you and the group later." I commanded the young boy before me. Though in truth he wasn't much younger than I.

Josh nodded and quickly left. I sighed and turned back to the trees. So much battle and killing and blood. It wasn't good for anyone to be subjected to so much of it. We had just finished patrolling the borders, and it was time for the night shift to come. But they hadn't showed yet, so I decided Josh should go back to camp and I would stay for as long as needed. Even if it meant all night.

"You know," I whispered softly to myself, thinking of our last battle. So many had been lost. "Sometimes I wish I'd never joined this war. I just…it's all so horrible."

"You got that right." A cold voice from behind me stated. I whirled, snatching my gun up in my hands as I did.

A large man emerged from the trees. His bulk was enormous. He rolled his eyes at my gun and made a strange hand motion. I looked at him curiously. He only grinned.

"Hello, Major Whitlock. How's life?"

"Um…fine." I replied warily. I didn't trust this man.

"Good. That means you'll be even more irritated when we take you in."

With that four men stepped out from behind the trees. They were all armed, and all of them had satisfied smirks on their faces. I noticed some of them had the Union flag embedded in their uniforms.

"Union side. Dang it." I cursed.

Without another thought, I turned my gun on the first person I caught sight of. It was a young man with green eyes and strange hair color…with a pull of the trigger; I shot blindly toward him, taking him down.

That sent the rest of them into action.

"Edward!" the large man exclaimed.

"Major McCarty, he's running!" another soldier yelled.

And it was true. I was running for my life. I knew I'd never survive should I stay.

I heard the shot of a rifle, and felt a sharp sting in my thigh. I fell to the ground, face down. I heard footsteps come up behind me and I was jerked up.

The large one, Major McCarty, was glaring at me with hatred.

"There'll be heck to pay when we get you back. General Brandon will not be pleased. Captain Masen, the man you shot, is a very close friend of General Brandon's."

My leg shook as I tried to remain in my standing position. McCarty's words scared me; I had no clues what to do. Major McCarty glared at me with hatred and abruptly threw me to the ground.

"Take him in." he barked to the other men.

I was drug to my feet and then forced along. I saw the Captain being lifted onto a stretcher and blood coming from his side. I was roughly pushed along before I could see more.

"You better hope that Captain survives, Major." One of the soldiers whispered in my ear. "If he doesn't…well you might wanna start writing your will."

I swallowed nervously. Whoever this General was, he didn't sound like a very compassionate person. I was pushed along through the woods, my body soon became weary and my leg was bleeding badly. It wasn't long before I began to feel faint and dizzy. Probably due from blood loss.

I cried out as I tripped over a log and landed on my bad leg. One of the soldiers pulled me roughly to my feet and then continued walking. I fought back a whimper and trudged on. Lord, I felt so faint…

I didn't last five more minutes before the world went black.

********

* * *

**So there you go! Hope you liked, please review!**

**Eminnis**


	2. General Brandon

**Here's chapter two! Hope you all like!**

**Changes in this chapter are moderate. I would suggest reading though.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: General Brandon**

I woke to find myself lying on a metal table. Like the ones they have at hospitals. My leg stung and ached. I also found myself stripped of my uniform and in simple coarse clothes. I slowly rolled over onto my left side. There was a table next to me, and on it was the captain I'd shot down. Beside him was a small young girl dressed in Union wear.

I coughed and she turned to me.

"Oh," she sneered. "You're up. Good."

I didn't respond, only gazed at the injured man next to me.

"He'll live," the young girl stated, nodding toward the soldier.

"You're lucky. Your shot didn't get him anywhere vital. He'll be laid up for a bit, but he'll survive."

I just continued to stare.

"You know," the girl continued. "My best friend, Bella, would have killed you herself if you'd killed Edward."

"B-Bella?" I finally stuttered out. My voice was rough, and I swallowed reflexively.

"Yes," the girl muttered. "Bella. As in Lieutenant Isabella Swan. We just call her Bella, though."

I fell silent. The stinging pain in my thigh reminded me I had been shot. I winced, trying to ignore the sharp stinging. I did not want to look weak in front of my enemies. Once you did…it was all downhill.

I turned and looked at the young girl seated beside the wounded captain.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. The girl turned to me and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I am General Brandon. I am the one they warned you about." She gazed at me challengingly.

I was caught off guard. "B-but you're a girl! A _girl._ And you must be only…what, fourteen? Fifteen? There's no way!"

Very suddenly I had a knife at my throat. My breathing quickened and I froze.

"You want to continue, Whitlock? For your information, I'm not a _girl_ anymore. I'm a woman. I am 22, you are 24. And we women _can_ do what we wish nowadays. So…care to question me anymore? My right to my position, if I deserve it, if I'm actually any good?_ I_ planned the attack on you. And look at you now. Injured, and helplessly lying here with a knife to your throat. So you tell me if I'm qualified or not." General Brandon hissed into my ear. I shook my head.

"N-no, Ma'am. Not at all. I-I'm sorry, Ma'am." I hated having to submit to a woman like this (call me sexist if you want), but my military training told me this was the safest move right now.

Thankfully, General backed off, lowering her knife back to her belt.

"You learn fast. And you've been taught respect. Good. Emmett, Jordan!

Major McCarty and someone who I assumed was Jordan entered the room

"Yes, General?" McCarty asked.

"Take him to the holding cells. He's had enough of our kindness."

"Yes Ma'am." They saluted and then hauled me to my feet.

The two let go and started to walk. I attempted a step, but my leg shook violently and I fell to the ground. They sighed and lifted me again, this time supporting me. They forced me out the door and down the halls. We soon came to a set of stairs which they helped me down. A few minutes later, I found myself resting in a dimly lit cell. At least it was semi-sanitary.

"Hey, Newbie."

I jumped about a mile and turned to see I was not alone in the cell. A young man with torn clothes and dark brown hair started at me. He smiled and looked at me expectantly.

I shifted uneasily and replied warily.

"Hello…"

"Why are you here?"

"Because they captured me. Why else?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I was frustrated.

Luckily, the prisoner just rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. "You know what I mean."

I sighed.

"Because I was caught. I think they want me for information…or revenge. I shot one of their captains. Captain Masen? You know much about him?"

"Only that he's dating Swan. Man, what a beauty she is. Though Masen would personally beat the heck out of me if he heard me say that."

I nodded and thought for a moment. "What about General Brandon? How much do you know about her?"

The prisoner snorted.

"Only that she's a wicked fighter, kind of creepy, a little ball of evil when she wants to be. She can be very harsh and tough. I was surprised someone that little could be that dangerous." He laughed. "Of course, I've heard her claim she's not little. She's 'fun sized'."

I nodded again. I started to mull over the information I'd received. It just didn't fit. I still wasn't sure why they'd take me captive and not kill me. Surely they knew I wouldn't tell them anything. Or did they plan to torture it out of me? Well, it wouldn't—

"What's your name?" the prisoner asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him.

"Major Jasper Whitlock. Yours?"

"Private Jonathan."

"Good to meet you."

"Same."

We lapsed into silence. A few minutes later, Jonathan spoke up again.

"I'll tell you one thing," he murmured. "that General Brandon is dangerous. You don't wanna mess with her."

He then gave a yawn. It was then I realized how tired I was. I myself yawned and closed my eyes. I fell asleep quickly, and the last face in my mind was General Brandon's.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Eminnis**


	3. Interrogated

******There are some changes here.**

**Chapter Three: Interrogated**

I woke up the next morning stiff, sore, and tired.

"Morning, sleepy head." Jonathan called. I groaned in response.

"Talking to a major like that," I mumbled in a teasingly disapproving tone. I sighed as I stretched.

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so full of yourself."

I grinned, shaking my head to rid my hair of the dust and derbies. I started to stand, but hissed and fell back.

"Ow," I murmured. My leg had completely given out on me.

Just then the door banged open.

"Breakfast!" a man yelled out.

The rest of the prisoners stirred at the loud yell and the white light that flooded the room. The Union soldier quickly made his way down the rows, tossing a bag of food into each cell. Mine landed with a thump on the ground and in a few moments the man left again.

I quickly opened the bag, ravenous. There was a roll, a small portion of meat, some cheese, and a small bottle of water. Only enough to last me through the day, if I used it wisely. I took a small sip. Then another. Then another.

"Don't drink it all," Jonathan warned me. "That's the only one they give per day. Nice, huh?" he said the last bit sarcastically.

"Could be worse." I replied, stopping my drinking immediately.

"True."

We ate in silence. It wasn't near enough, but it was probably the best I'd get for now. For a while after we just sat and talked. It was boring down here. Jonathan was glad he had someone to speak with now. The other prisoners were far too wrapped up in themselves to pay attention to him. He was lonely.

"You know," he commented. "The only time I really talk with these people is when they do their songs. The prisoner at the first cell, his name is Jerry; he knows a lot of the songs. I wonder which one it'll be today."

Just then I heard the soft sound of a harmonica.

"How many of you know Oh Susanna?"

There were several murmurs of 'I do'.

I knew the song well as well. It was a sweet song, sad though.

Jerry started to sing, and soon others joined with him.

"_I come from Alabama, with a banjo on my knee. I'm going to Louisiana, my true love for to see_." Jerry sang. A young man in the cell next to me picked it up.

"_It rained all night, the day I left, the weather it was dry. The sun so hot I froze to death, Susanna, don't you cry._"

Jonathan went next.

"_Oh, Susanna, oh don't you cry for me. For I come from Alabama with a banjo on my-_"

The door banged open, interrupting the singing.

"Sorry to break this up, but there's someone who needs to be, ah, spoken to."

Two men entered the room and headed for my cell. They grabbed me and pulled me out of it. I heard the whispers as the light fell on my face and they saw who I was.

"It's the major, the youngest one-"

"I never expected to see him here."

"He's very respected. I wonder how he was captured. Surely there must be troops-"

Soon we left the jail, and I blinked against the bright light.

"Seems you're pretty famous, Major." The man on my left scoffed.

"General wants to speak with you." the one one on my right said in a sneering tone. They really didn't like me.

I was taken to a large room and directed to sit on the chair that was in the middle. Cliché, yes, but since when is the Union side not cliché? **_(A/N: I do not mean offense to anyone. This is merely how I think a confederate would react in this situation.)_ **I sighed and sat myself down in it. My leg had started to throb anyway.

The minutes ticked by, and I was starting to worry that I'd been forgotten. Did they plan on leaving me here to rot? Just as the thought occurred, the door swung open.

General Brandon walked in briskly and took a seat across from me.

"Whitlock," she acknowledged. I nodded back in response.

"So," General Brandon began. "We need information. You are a high ranking major, you're sure to have some of it. When's the next attack?"

I snorted. "Like I'd tell you. You aren't getting anything out of me. I stay true to my beliefs and my duty."

General merely nodded. "We'll see."

She then continued.

"Who is the one who planned the attack that depleted our forces a few bases away? You must know him."

"I do. But I'm not telling."

General scowled.

"Fine," she sighed. "Full name?"

I was caught off guard.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I said: full name?"

"Oh, um, Jasper Whitlock."

"No middle name?

"No…"

She nodded and jotted it down on a clipboard.

"Age?"

"20."

There was no way she was going to find out my real age.

"Date of birth?"

"December 18, 1841." I lied.

General wrote this down as well.

"No more questions. Enjoy your stay in the cells." She turned on her heel and left.

A few moments later two men came and took me back to the cells. Once I was there, a whole new round of interrogation started, this time from the prisoners.

"So," Jerry began. "You're the famous Jasper Whitlock."

"Yup." I replied.

Murmurs broke out at my statement and a young man who looked about twenty spoke up.

"I'm Jamie. I've heard a lot about you. Is it true you're the youngest major in the army?"

I nodded. "Yeah…I'm the youngest major."

"Wow." Jamie breathed. I smiled slightly.

"What rank are you?"

Jamie looked surprised at my question and hurried to answer. "I-I'm only a private."

"Everyone has a place in the army. Each one is just as important as the other." I said kindly. It was what I told my own men.

Jamie smiled. "Yeah…I guess they do."

I grinned back at him.

"So…do you have a lady outside of this place?" another man asked.

"No." I replied. "Just my family. No lady friend."

Just then the door opened again.

"Lights out!" McCarty shouted.

Everyone started to settle down. I wandered to the back of my cell and curled up in the most comfortable position I could find. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Eminnis**


	4. Waiting and Prison Friends

**So here's four! There are some paragraphs added in this one. I'd advise reading.**

**Gosh it's been forever! I hope you all haven't forgotten this story! SCHOOL'S OUT! That means I can write more! Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Waiting and Prison Friends**

**Jasper's POV**

Over the next few days I fell into a routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, listen to Jerry sing old war songs, go be interrogated by General Brandon, come back, eat dinner, go to sleep. Pretty boring, huh?

There was nothing to do. The only slightly interesting time of the day was when General was interrogating me. Her questions were stupid in all honesty. 'What's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? Which family member do you love most?' Things like that. It was just…dumb.

To top it off, Jonathan had been taken for interrogation today. He'd been practically shaking in his boots when they'd come to get him. He told me the generals and lieutenants had been getting tired of him and had plans to make him talk. He was sure those plans involved bodily harm.

I was scared for Jonathan. He was a good young man—only 20— and an excellent soldier. He loved the war, but he hated the death and violence. He just loved the machinery and strategies. He was hoping to get to my position some day.

But he himself was too fragile to stand a beating. Physically and mentally. He had been starved practically. Everyone here had. He was out of shape and his innocence—at least what he had left of it—couldn't stand what could happen. I knew how they got information out, I'd sent some of my own soldiers to do it. It wasn't pleasant for the victim.

I paced all day as I waited for Jonathan's return. Finally, around dinnertime, the door banged open and a limp form was carried in. At first, I just thought it might have been some other soldier. A newbie maybe. But when they got to my cell door, I knew it was Jonathan.

He was in bad shape. He had several cuts and bruises along his body, he was filthy, had a black eye, and a split lip. I couldn't tell what else was wrong at the moment. I'd have to wait until he woke up. I cursed and spit at the men who brought Jonathan in. They laughed in my face.

"Here," one of them snapped. He threw in a rag and bowl of water. "Clean up your fallen comrade." Then he and the other soldier left.

"Major? Is he alright?" Jamie asked from his cell.

"I'm not sure yet." I replied. The others looked on nervously as I tried to wake Jonathan up.

"Come on, Jonathan. Wake up, buddy." I shook Jonathan's shoulder gently. After a few minutes of this, Jonathan coughed and groaned. I wasn't alone when I sighed in relief.

"That's it, Jon. There ya go." I said soothingly as Jonathan struggled into a sitting position. He coughed and turned away from me, throwing up violently.

"Easy," I comforted. Jonathan groaned and leant up against me.

"They really did a number on you, huh?" I asked. Jonathan nodded weakly.

"Can you tell me what hurts?" I kept my voice low and soothing. Jonathan nodded again, swallowing.

"Stomach…arm…legs. They did a lot of damage." Jonathan explained hoarsely. I nodded sympathetically.

Carefully, I lifted Jonathan up onto his small mattress. I laid him on his back and carefully lifted up his shirt. I started doing the medical exam we were taught to do when there was an emergency. When I touched his third rib on his right side he gave a loud hiss of pain.

"Seems to be broken…or at least cracked. Did you break?" I murmured as I continued to check Jonathan over.

"No. They wanted me to; they got mad when I still wouldn't tell them anything."

His arm was bruised badly and his legs were pretty beat up too. He looked like he had a slightly sprained ankle and he was extremely weak.

"You'll be okay." I finally murmured. "Just rest for a bit. Stay off your feet and don't lie on your stomach. It'll only hurt your rib more."

Jonathan nodded and closed his eyes, breathing shallowly. I took the bowl of water and the cloth and carefully cleaned him up. I slid the soiled water out of my cell.

"Will he be okay?" Jamie asked again, fear creeping into his voice.

"He'll be fine. He'll get through this." I reassured. Jamie gave a sigh of relief.

"Good."

Eventually everyone quieted down. The soldiers delivered dinner to us and I woke Jonathan up to eat. Unfortunately, he could barely keep anything down. The first attempt ended in another violent vomiting session. After that we tried just bread and that seemed to do better.

That night after everyone—including Jonathan—was asleep I got up and walked over to the bars of the cell we were in.

I was going to get out of here somehow. I shouldn't be here. I should be out with my troops, helping them in this war. I had to get out of here…

But I'd have to be patient. I'd have to be careful. I couldn't rash, I'd have wait until the time was right.

So that's exactly what I'll do. Wait.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you liked!**

**Eminnis**


	5. Change of Heart?

**Hey! I'm back again! So I hope you like this chapter, I was trying to think what to do next, and I think this works! Oh and by the way, I don't know if I've said this previously, but if anything in here offends anyone, I'm sorry. This is not meant to offend, I'm just trying to make it realistic. Another thing is I know the characters are slightly OOC right now. That will get better as the story progresses. Thank you to my reviewers!**

**UPDATE AUTHOR'S NOTE:::: I am sorry but I'm not going to be able to write for a while. I think I sprained my knuckle in my hand, and it really hurts (It hurts like heck to type) so updates may be delayed by a week or so. Really sorry.**

**UPDATE 7/28/10 **

**Okay! Re-write is finished! Hope you like! I'll try to update soon!**

**

* * *

******

Chapter Five: Change Of Heart?

**Jasper's POV**

The next few days were semi-peaceful. Luckily the Union side had _some_ heart and let Jonathan rest for a few days.

The bruises had started to fade and Jonathan was able to sit up a bit. The hurt rib still prevented him from actually getting up and walking or sitting up too far. His ankle had healed some and was getting better. He could put a small amount of weight on it now. I was relieved that it seemed Jon—as he'd asked me to call him, something about all his friends calling him that—would make a full recovery.

The soldiers hadn't come for me either during the past few days. I wondered what they were planning. Every time I thought of it though, I got a feeling I didn't want to know…

That night after dinner, the door opened and McCarty came in. He opened the door to my cell and smiled.

"Your turn, Whitlock." With a grin McCarty grabbed me by the arm and hauled me to my feet. I was pulled from the cell and taken up the stairs.

I tried to ignore the sounds of sympathy from the others as I was pulled away. McCarty took me to a large room and threw me down. He turned and left.

After a moment, I got up and brushed myself off. I glanced around at the large room before me. As I inspected, I noticed blood stains on the floor. It was then that I realized I was in the same room Jon had been in. I was about to suffer the same fate.

I paced anxiously until the door finally opened. I looked over to see McCarty, General Brandon, and another soldier enter the room.

"Hold him." General Brandon ordered tonelessly to the soldier that entered the room after her.

The unknown soldier came over and grabbed my arms, twisting them behind my back. I struggled, but the soldier was bigger than I was, and he was well fed and fully healthy. Had I been up to full strength too, I would have been able to fight him off.

"You brought this upon yourself." General stated in that same toneless voice. The voice held not remorse, but no signs of pleasure either.

I swallowed nervously and gazed at the General with cold eyes. I wasn't going to let her see that I was scared. But my mind kept flashing back to the night I had to help Jonathan, how traumatized he was. Human nature to feel this way, I guess.

General nodded to McCarty and stepped back as he stepped forward. Smiling creepily, McCarty drew his fist back and slammed it forward into my gut. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

McCarty hit me again and again, putting a huge amount of force behind each strike. After a few moments of this, he stopped and stepped back. The other soldier released me and I fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

_I can take this_, I told myself. _I've handled worse than this before._

"Are you ready to talk now, Major?" General Brandon asked.

I looked up and glared at her. "No. You won't get anything out of me. Just give up now."

"Not a chance. Continue, Emmett."

McCarty obeyed and started to beat me again. He paused after ten minutes and I bit my lip again. I turned and coughed out a small bit of blood. I think it was from my tongue though. I bit it a few times.

"Give him a rest. We'll try again tomorrow."

I was shocked. It hadn't even been three hours and she was letting me go? When I clearly had more information than Jonathan? I was obviously more important to her, so why stop this quickly?

As the men got me up and out of the room, I saw just a hint of remorse in General Brandon's eyes. It was just a flash, very quick. But it confused me all the same.

They dragged back down to the cells and dumped me in mine. I gave a small groan as I hit the ground.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I heard someone frantically call. After a few bleary moments, I blinked and looked up.

Jonathan was gazing at me worriedly. He had me lifted up a bit and looked like he was ready to kill the Union soldiers that had just released me.

"Hey. You shouldn't be up. Your rib." I reprimanded hoarsely. Jonathan heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"I'll be fine. Are _you_ alright?" he asked urgently.

I winced. "Yeah. I think I just got really bruised up."

Jonathan nodded and helped me to my feet. I gave a small cry as I stumbled and Jonathan quickly steadied me.

"Alright, just take it easy for a sec." Jonathan ordered. I nodded and leant against him.

"Well, you were back fairly quick." Jonathan remarked.

"Yeah, I don't know why. I saw a flash of remorse in General Brandon's eyes as well…very confusing." My voice was still hoarse so I cleared my throat.

Jonathan helped me over to my mattress and settled me down.

"That's odd. I've never seen her give any sort of remorse." He murmured as he made his way back over to his bed.

"You'll be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm gonna try and get some sleep. See you tomorrow morning." I mumbled sleepily. Jonathan nodded and closed his eyes. in a few short minutes his snores filled the room.

It took me a while to fall asleep. I kept shifting around. Two question continuously echoed in my head:

Why was General Brandon acting differently?

The second one was:

How will this change things?

* * *

**I'll get the chapter out ASAP!**

**Eminnis**


	6. Author's Note! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

**Oh my gosh everyone. I am so sorry! My computer got a huge virus, and I have no idea of all my stuff will still be alive after everything. I do know that I probably won't be able to be on my computer writing for about a week. I might have some items saved, and anything I do I promise I will update. The virus I have has completely shut down my computer. We tried running a scan and it shut down after a few seconds. In other words I'm sunk. I'll do my best.**

**Eminnis**


	7. Author's Note UPDATE ABOUT UPDATES READ!

**Alright everyone, good news and bad news! **

**Good News: I have got a computer. Had to get a new one.**

**Bad News: Some stories will be updated, some not.**

**If your story is in the following list, feel free to dance around and rejoice! LOL.**

Love Lost

The Prank War of the BAU

Shelter and Protect

To Be A Mother

**Those I am 99% sure will be updated within a week. Very soon for sure. If the story you read is not on this list, that means that sadly, I have zero inspiration for that story. I'd love some reviews of ideas. Hope to see you all within a week! Just now uploaded all my stuff again!**

**Eminnis**


	8. Darn Jasper Whitlock!

**Oh my gosh it's been ages! I am so sorry for making you all wait this long! Special thanks to WhitlockRox who gave me the inspiration and idea for this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**

************

Chapter Six: Darn Jasper Whitlock!

**Alice's POV (Right before Jasper is taken to the 'Interrogation' Room)**

I sighed lightly and closed my eyes. The past weeks had been so stressful.

We had already been dealing with some rebels in the camp. Bella, Edward, and I had finally confronted them about it a few weeks ago. Most of them didn't care and were thrown out of camp and sent back to prison. Traitors were not welcomed during this time. The sentence was life in prison until this darn war was over with.

Don't get me wrong, I believe in what I'm fighting for, but it's still incredibly hard seeing so many brothers—and that's speaking in the sense of American brothers, not blood—die in battle just because we couldn't settle our differences. It frustrated me beyond belief.

Anyway, a few had begged for forgiveness and in order to give them a chance, I'd sent them along with Emmett and Edward to capture a high rank of a near-by Confederate camp.

Who knew they'd capture Jasper Whitlock? Yes…the enigma. I swear, I don't know how he managed to mess things up around here.

He shot Edward, showed disrespect to me the moment he opened his eyes, and now…

Now something was happening. I had no clue what it was, but…he was changing me. I normally didn't have a problem sentencing difficult prisoners to beatings, as long as they didn't suffer permanent or long-term damage.

Yet for some reason, I felt horrible for preparing to force the young major through this.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of him being 'young'. 20, yeah right. He had to be younger than that. Of course he wouldn't give up anything…but still.

Either way, I still felt a sense of…overwhelming all-consuming guilt I suppose. Yeah…

I hated how Whitlock made me feel this way. I used to be the calm cold general that got things done when they needed to be done. Now Whitlock was messing up my system, he was making me feel things I haven't felt in ages…not since Mark…

I shook my head, refusing to continue the memory. Mark was gone, good riddance. No one had heard from him in years.

But dang it Whitlock! You're giving me those same darn feelings!

I was torn from my thoughts of turmoil to the sound of Rosalie knocking on the door.

"Alice?" she called.

"Yes, Rosalie. I'm coming. Tell Emmett to go bring him up. Then have him meet me in the main hall with Charles." I replied without turning or raising my gaze from the floor.

Footsteps receded from the door and I sighed. I'd figure this out later, for now time to step into the role of General Brandon.

Nodding to myself, I turned quickly and made my way to the main hall. Emmett and Charles were all ready there, waiting patiently.

"Ready, Ma'am?"

"Yes. Let's go."

We journeyed down the hall and to the room Whitlock was in. I took a deep breath and then pushed open the door.

I was met with the sight of Whitlock abruptly halting his pacing. He glanced over quickly, only slight anxiety showing in his blue eyes.

"Hold him." I ordered Charles. My voice came out flat. This was necessary. I couldn't have my troops questioning me.

I watched as Charles walked over to Whitlock and griped his arms, twisting them behind his back harshly. Whitlock attempted to struggle but it was futile. He was all ready weak and Charles was very strong as it was.

"You brought this upon yourself." I stated in the same detached voice. My heart started to thud faster and I fought the urge to shift anxiously. I had to stay calm about this. Freaking out could come later.

Whitlock swallowed and then lifted his head to gaze straight at me. Lord, that had to be the worst. The eyes were defiant, but there was a spark of fear. A spark of fear and dread and slight panic as well. I forced myself to keep my composure and stared Whitlock down for a minute. Then I nodded to Emmett, taking a small step back.

Emmett stepped forward with a grin on his face. He loved punishing prisoners. He was a diligent fighter and very passionate about his beliefs. He loved to beat a Confederate into the ground every chance he got. And he was good at it, which is why he got the job most of the time.

I held my breath as Emmett drove his fist forward into Whitlock's stomach. I saw the major bite his lip hard enough for it to bleed and internally winced, then scowled at the action of my thoughts. I shouldn't be feeling this! It's all wrong!

Try as I may though, I couldn't stop the feeling as I watched Emmett hit him again and again, putting an increasing amount of force into each punch.

Throughout the entire ordeal he didn't make a sound.

When Emmett stepped back and Charles released Whitlock, he fell heavily to the ground, panting. I gave him a few moments to collect himself.

"Are you ready to talk now, Major?" I asked, waiting for the inevitable answer of 'no'.

Sure enough, Whitlock looked up at me, a stubborn glint in his eyes. "No. You won't get anything out of me. Just give up now."

"Not a chance. Continue, Emmett." I ordered.

Emmett was more than happy to start the beatings again. It went on for ten minutes. Still, Whitlock didn't make a sound aside from maybe a small gasp. But even that was hard to discern through the sounds of the beating.

When Emmett stopped, Whitlock was trying to eat his lip again. This time he did draw blood, though that may have been the blood he coughed out.

It was that sight that broke me. I was worried, if we'd beaten him bad enough to make him cough blood…and even if that wasn't our fault, Whitlock was shaking and struggling to breathe. It was those things that prompted my next words.

"Give him a rest. We'll try again tomorrow."

Emmett and Charles looked at me in surprise and when I glanced at Whitlock he wore a face of shock. I glanced at Whitlock and then pointedly away. Emmett opened his mouth to speak but I silenced him with a look and slight shake of the head.

Shutting his mouth, Emmett and Charles dragged Whitlock onto his feet. As Whitlock passed me, the strong feeling of guilt made itself known again. I wished desperately to look away from Whitlock's questioning gaze but forced myself to remain steady.

The moment the guys were gone I turned and headed back to my quarters. I sighed and started at the mirror on the wall. What Whitlock was doing to me…it wasn't good. It scared me. Normally I'd have let a beating continue for up to eight hours if that's what it took. But just staring at the major's pained expression…it changed something. Significantly.

Before it was just speculations, but now I knew for sure. I felt something for Jasper Whitlock. I wasn't sure what exactly, it certainly wasn't love. Yet there was something there. He seemed to drill straight through the stone walls around my heart that kept my emotions carefully in check. He had managed to get through that, and now with this new development…

Oh for heaven's sake! I think I actually have feelings for him!

I paused at the realization and then swore badly enough to make a sailor blush.

_Darn Jasper Whitlock!_

**Me: Tsk Tsk Tsk, Alice...what have you gotten yourself into?**

**Alice: Me? You're the one who's messing up the way I run things!**

**Me:...Hmm...I suppose you're right. What do you think readers? Her fault or mine? Let us know in a review please!**


	9. Developments

**Well! Here we are! So first off, Happy Holidays. Second, I just got Eclipse yes! Third, that's what prompted me to get this done.**

****

**This is short, but it's the best I could do. Hope you enjoy! Also, if there's anything in particular you'd like to see in this story, let me know and I'll definately consider it and see if I can get it in. Enjoy!******

* * *

****

Chapter Seven: Developments

**Jasper's POV**

The next morning I woke up more sore than I'd felt in a long time. After a quick self evaluation, I concluded that most of the pain seemed came from my midsection. I lifted up my shirt and winced when I saw the purple bruises that covered my abdomen. That was going to sore for a while.

"Glad to see you're finally up."

I looked up to see Jon staring down at me. He smiled and I gave a weak grin in response.

"You missed breakfast, but I saved some of mine for you. You were asleep so they didn't give you anything."

"What time is it?" I asked as I slowly sat up. I grimaced, feeling the pain of my injuries.

"Around noon I'd say." Jon replied. I gaped in shock.

Noon? I'd slept half the day? I must have been more worn out than I'd thought.

Jon tossed me some bread and I wolfed it down.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jon was about to say something else but we were interrupted by the door clanging open.

I looked to the door and to my surprise General Brandon was making her way down the steps toward me. She came and sat in front of my cell.

"Are you all right, Major?" she asked in a cool voice.

"Fine." I replied warily. Why was she being so civil?

"I was worried. We do not like it when our prisoners are permanently damaged and I saw you cough up some blood yesterday."

"That…that was from my lip, Ma'am."

General nodded and passed a cloth with some bread and cheese in it through the bars.

"I heard you missed breakfast today. I order that everyone gets food, regardless of the state they're in. I will speak to my soldiers about it."

"Thank you, Ma'am. With all due respect, why are you being kind to me?"

General sighed and turned to look me in the eye.

"We are not as cruel as you believe Major. We do not wish to do the things we must. We have to fight. We don't wish to harm you."

"Could've fooled me." I remarked, motioning towards Jon pointedly.

General stiffened.

"We had no wish to do that, but we do what we must to get what we need. That does not mean we are sadistic about it."

General held my gaze for a moment before she got up and left.

"What was that about?" Jon asked once the door had closed.

"I'm…not sure. Maybe she's pretending? Lure me into a sense of security?" I suggested.

"Maybe…but Jasper, she seemed pretty sincere."

"I would too."

We fell silent, each lost in our own thoughts.

I was suspicious of General Brandon, no doubt about it. She was intriguing at the same time though. I wasn't really sure what to make of her.

I hated how unpredictable she was. I was used to being able to anticipate peoples' moves. With General Brandon though…she was almost like a loose cannon in a sense. She had drug me around, metaphorically, so much the past few days it was making my head spin.

She was an enigma, that's for sure. Only time would tell what happens now.

What happens now… I started to wonder how I could escape. It was clear General Brandon was keeping a closer eye on me. How would I get around her? And if I did, then what?

A sense of horror overcame me as I realized that part of me didn't want to leave. Part of me wanted to stay to figure General Brandon out. She was intriguing for sure, but she was becoming a distraction. I needed to concentrate wholly on getting out of here. I couldn't afford distractions.

_C'mon Whitlock!_ I told myself sternly. _Don't think about her. Think about your men, what you're fighting for. Fight darn it! Don't let her enthrall you!_

"Too late." I whispered into the silence.

* * *

**Whoo! Another chapter done and another story updated! And it seems we have some problems on both Alice and Jasper's ends now...both are far too concentrated on the other. Sorry again bout the kinda shortness of this, but at least it's an update! Let me know what you thought!**

**Eminnis**


	10. Author's Note hopefully the last

Hi all! Yeah, I'm posting more author's notes than story..blech. I hate it. But I've just hit a total writer's block the past several months. I'm just now starting to get back into some of my stories. I honestly think I am this time.

But the big question is: Should I continue?

I know it's been ages. So is anyone even interested? Please PM me or review or something to let me know.

Thanks,

Eminnis


	11. An Understanding

***lowers eyes in shame* I have no excuse...I've had this done for weeks and was simply waiting to hopefully update more than one story...ah well.**

**Next chapter at least! I'd really like your opinions on this one, because I'm a bit nervous. Just let me know what you think please. **

**Summer's out, so I should be able to update more frequently now! Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: An Understanding

The general returned several times over the following week. She made sure Jonathan had healed and that I was healing as well.

I had thought about this change for a while and decided it was one of two options.

One: She was ensuring we were better only to break us down again.

Two: She had had a change of heart and was sincerely trying to be kind.

If it was the latter, then I might be able to trick her into messing up, letting us go.

Somehow, though, I doubted she would be so foolish as to be fooled.

With either option she was definitely trying to prove something to me. What, however, I did not yet know.

The door opened.

_Speak of the devil…_

General took her usual place in front of Jonathan's and my cell. She nodded to Jonathan's sleeping form.

"Is he still recovering?"

"Yes."

"Good. And you?"

"I am fine as well."

My words did not have their usual bite. I was still too uncertain about this to have any justified infliction to my voice.

She nodded.

"Major, if you would come with me please."

Well, it wasn't as if I had much of a choice now did I?

I rose and quietly stepped out of the cell.

"What is it you want?" I asked.

General motioned for me to be silent and lead the way out of the dark dank place and up into a well lit hall way. The sun shone through the windows and General led me to a large room, not unlike the 'interrogation' room. I stiffened.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything. I just want to talk."

Oh. So this was her new tactic. Friendly. Well she wouldn't get a word out of me.

"I'm just curious Jasper. Why? Why do you resist us? Don't you believe slavery is wrong?"

I was wary. I didn't know if I should answer or not.

"I…believe it will be of no use if we release the slaves as you tell us to. That is all they know. Of course, it's about more than the slaves. It's about the money, the taxes you charge us, and our right to do as we please."

General nodded.

"I understand that, but we must do these things. It is just how it is. How it has always been."

I sighed.

"Then we must continue to resist."

"But Major…it is not right to own another human! They deserve their rights and to not be beaten day and night—"

I cut her off abruptly.

"Now hold on a moment. What gives you the idea all salves are poorly treated? There are some out there who are well treated. There are those that are not. But you can't assume it is everyone who mistreats a slave."

General was quiet. After a few moments of absolute silence, she nodded

"I suppose that is true."

I smiled softly at her acceptance.

"The point I'm trying to make, Major, is that this fight you fight is futile. Already the north has more states than the south. Why make this hard for yourself?"

I frowned.

"You know, just because you have more people, does not mean ours are fighting any less hard than you."

"I was not implying that, Major."

"Still. Perhaps we will win. Perhaps we won't. Either way, I'm not giving up."

"It's a pity." General's voice was low now, sad. "I don't want to see you hurt Major."

I was caught off guard at her words.

"What?"

General Brandon looked horrified at what she'd said.

"Emmett!"

McCarty came around the corner.

"Take him back to the cells. He missed dinner, give him some food. I…I have matters to attend to."

With that she fled the room. McCarty glared at me and grabbed my arm roughly. He led me out.

"I'd watch yourself if I were you, Whitlock!" he hissed.

_I have every intention to,_ I thought. I was becoming too comfortable with this. I should never have spoken in the first place and especially not started a conversation with her.

Somehow though, despite all the confusion of the conversation, it seemed we'd come to peace in a way.

An understanding.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Review please! Also quick question, am I going too fast or slow with Jasper and Alice's relationship? I can speed things up or go at the pace I'm at. Let me know.**

**Eminnis**


	12. Clouded Past

**Okay. So I know I said I'd update more, but clearly this did NOT happen. And for that I am so very, very, very, very, very (one hundred thousand very's later) very sorry. I tried though, honestly I did. Finally I've managed to get some of my inspiration back. I hope you all like the chapter and please let me know what you think in a review!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**And since there's not a note at the end, I will sign off now!**

**Eminnis**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Clouded Past**

**Alice's POV**

"Alice."

I looked up to see Rosalie looking at me, an air of impatience surrounding her.

"Yes?"

"Someone's here to see you. He looked impatient. As am I."

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie's cold behavior. The only one able to break through it so far had been Emmett McCarty. Unfortunately Emmett's affection wasn't enough to soften Rosalie's cold exterior toward everyone else. Actually the way she treated me was considered _nice_ in her book.

"Alice!" Rosalie snapped again.

"Yes, I'm coming."

I stood and followed Rosalie out of the room.

She led me to the main room where one of the younger soldiers was standing. I raised my eye as the young man stood when we entered the room. Rosalie nodded to herself and left.

I knew this young man quite well. He was a bit of troublemaker. His name was James Crouger. I had gotten far too many reports about him and the _only_ reason he hadn't been thrown out was because his parents bribed those of higher ranking than I to keep him here.

"What have you done this time James?" I asked tiredly.

"It was not my fault this time. That piece of scum had it coming to him."

I shut my eyes. I did _not_ have time to deal with this!

"You know, I don't had time James. Go apologize and we'll consider it taken care of. Yes? Good."

I turned to leave but a hand on my arm stopped me. It was James.

"Hi Alice."

I frowned.

"That's General Brandon to you, Private."

"Of course. I apologize. I just miss you. You never talk to me anymore."

I sighed heavily.

James and I used to be good friends. We'd even dated for a short time. But it didn't last. He became far too possessive of me, going so far as to try to dictate whatever I did. James got angry at me a lot, and when he was angry he was dangerous and violent. He had bruised me several times by grabbing my arm or slapping me across the face.

I normally wouldn't have stood for it at all. It just wasn't in my nature to let someone push me around like James had. However, James was a smooth talker and would apologize, say he didn't mean it, and buy me something.

I can admit I'm a bit materialistic. I would never allow it to cloud my judgment, but what girl would turn down a nice dress or new pair of shoes? No sane one for sure.

Yes, I know, weak excuse. He was just so…charming. It was hard to resist.

But he went too far one day. He hurt someone close to me and I had enough. I broke up with him and joined the army. I ascended quickly through the ranks while he stayed at a lower status. So it was bearable to be around him.

"James, you lost your chance years ago. Just leave me alone."

"Come on Alice. I just—"

"No. Crouger, stand down. You are dismissed."

James glared.

"You'll be mine again. Just wait. I'll make you mine again."

I didn't respond to his promise, continuing to stare him down steadily. James held my gaze for a moment more before turning and exiting the room.

I bit my lip and shakily leaned against the wall. No matter how much I hated to admit it, James scared me.

After giving myself a few moments to collect my thoughts I straightened. Perhaps I should go speak to Whitlock again. We needed to glean as much information as possible from him and for that we needed him to break.

_So this has nothing to do with the fact that maybe you want to see him?_ A small voice whispered in my mind.

_No!_ I snarled back. _That is not the case._

_Sure…whatever helps you sleep at night Brandon._

Telling the voice in my head to shut up or else, I left the room and headed to the cells.

I had a prisoner to talk to.

**Jasper's POV**

The door banged open loudly, waking several of the dozing captives. Jon was one of them.

"Wha?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes blearily.

General Brandon stormed in, eyes flashing with determination. She made a beeline for me.

"Whitlock. With me. Now."

I stood as she opened the door and followed her quick steps up the stairs and into the good old interrogation room.

"Tell me what you know." General snarled as she sat down, motioning for me to do the same. As if I had a choice.

"Nothing. How many times must I tell you?"

"I don't believe you! Tell me!"

I stared at General in shock. What was wrong with her? I'd never seen her this agitated. She'd been annoyed, caring, sad, and confused. But I'd never seen her this upset and never this malevolent. I eyed her with caution and curiosity.

"What's wrong with you?"

General recoiled visibly at this. Her eyes snapped to mine.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're different." I murmured thoughtfully. "More…frenzied. Something happened. What's wrong? What has you upset?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped angrily.

I stiffened at this. So she was going to be cold was she? Fine then. I could be cold right back.

"I don't." I hissed.

"Good."

We glared at each other for a moment.

General abruptly stood.

"McCarty will escort you back to your cell. Let's see how a couple days without food effects your judgment."

I stared after her gob smacked as she left.

Yes, something had _definitely_ happened to her. She had turned cold and cruel, like I would have expected her to be in the first place as a general.

McCarty entered the room and with a smirk grabbed me by the arm. I was taken back to the cells and unceremoniously thrown in.

Jon was at my side instantly.

"What happened?"

I sighed heavily.

"She's banned me from food for the next few days. Says it might change my judgment or some crap like that." I seethed.

"That's…weird. I thought she kind of liked you. I mean that you were her favorite. Aren't you?"

"I guess not." I shook my head. "Something was off about her today. She was so much…colder. It wasn't her…"

Jon shrugged.

"Maybe it is her and she's just finally showing her true colors."

"Yeah…maybe." I murmured doubtfully.

"Well don't worry about it. Just ignore her. You won't break…right?"

I turned my full attention to the young soldier.

"No. I won't Jon. Don't worry."

Jon nodded, looking extremely relieved, before he settled down to get some sleep.

I shook my head in confusion at my predicament before doing the same.


End file.
